Bittersweet Glass Tears
by safeiyra
Summary: ...As Kain spoke, he let his father see the sprawling web like cracks rapidly ensnaring his soul; he let him see the fragility of the glass inevitably being swallowed by the cracks...  NOT yaoi but ishish XD ...AU story
1. Prologue

Howdy peeps! ^_^

Thank You for taking an interest in my story :) I hope you enjoy the ride as the plot thickens lol

Seing as I love leaving long, healthy reviews on other authors stories because I know that it is appreciated, I would likewise value the same. So please leave reviews and tell me what ya think =]. Flames are very much welcomed, as I will delightfully get to reply as nastily as I please to any criticism which is NOT constructive and is simply for the purpose of hating. ^_^ Bring it on fellow Bitches! :))

Format Notes:

_'Blah'_ - inner thoughts

''Blah'' - speaking

Blah - normal pov

*_* Wait... I'm forgetting something aren't I?

Oh yah! The disclaimer! OK here it is:

**Disclaimer: **

**It is not my fault that my computer, albeit influenced by my hand, decided to type the names of Vampire Knight characters in MY story (-_-').**

**What is rightfully mine is mine and what is not is not. **

**Enough said.**

Onward to the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

Chilling raindrops crept their way down his lithe figure; no place on his body left untouched as the water explored his every crevice. His rain slicked hair was plastered uncomfortably to his neck and forehead; its normally light orange colour darkening to deep ochre under the water's influence. He was barefoot, clad simply in a pair of boxer shorts and a silky night shirt; the material clung to his form like a second skin; sinfully transparent in its wetness. The shirt hung off his left shoulder and trailed down to his elbow; pooling into the deep arch of his back and resting atop the sprawling rise of his behind. Akatsuki Kain was indeed a beautiful man...

But alas, under the frigid pelts of unrelenting rain and blue flashes of lightening illuminating the mansion's grounds, this Kain's aesthetic wiles were the farthest thing the family's minds this night.

...

Akatsuki Aya gazed worriedly at her son's silhouette through the veil of salt tinged droplets atop her lashes. She too was drenched to the bone. '_In water, amidst other things,'_ she mused darkly. But she'd rather not dwell on that. She took in her son's hunched form, the downpour blurring her vision. To the untrained eye, he looked almost serene. But to her, the tell tale signs of her son closing in on himself were all too obvious. The rigid lines of his back were clearly visible, and his fists were clenched tightly, as if to stave off the inevitable flare of his long kempt emotions.

Lastly, her eyes sought out her son's bowed head; his anguish plain enough to see even without the help of his face. He was backing her so she couldn't see his eyes. She couldn't see the proof of her observations so blatantly revealed there, and for a second; she was glad. Glad she didn't have to see him laid so bare before her, because she didn't think she could handle it. But she was his mother '_No you're not_,' her mind whispered spitefully, but she silenced it viciously. She couldn't deal with _those_ kind of thoughts now. She was his mother and it was her duty to at least comfort him when she coudn't carry the load of his burden herself.

"Akatsuki," she called pleadingly.

As his name fell softly from her lips, she lifted her arm towards her Baby Boy_. S_he moved towards him, then stopped abruptly when she saw him stiffen.

She knew she shouldn't see it as such, but the rejection hit her hard. Aya's throat constricted painfully as she held back a choked sob, her tears flowing parallel with raindrops running down her face. Had the boy been looking at her, he would have seen her anguished eyes; he would have seen her out stretched arm extended towards him, then maybe, he wouldn't have denied her. Little as it was, the rejection nearly crushed what was left of her heart.

Saitou watched the exchange and stood helpless between the two, for he could go to neither without feeling as if he'd abandoned the other.

Kain heard his mother's footsteps falter behind him, he knew he shouldn't have pushed her away, especially when they needed each other so desperately. But, his wounds were too fresh, the guilt too crushing…

He couldn't even bear to look back at either of his parents; not knowing that they had been so close to deaths door because of him. As those chilling, pain filled screams echoed mockingly in his head, Kain's teeth sunk cruelly into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, his extended fangs tearing harshly at the delicate tissue. He practically felt his parents tense behind him as the fleeting smell of his blood hit the air.

It was cold out and the storm had only sharpened its bite. But he didn't care. The coldness matched his mood perfectly he thought bitterly. He felt utterly frozen inside, his soul still chilled from the scene he had come home to...

It all seemed like a terrible nightmare and how he wished he could wake from it. He wished he could go back to the light hearted contentment he had been immersed in earlier that day. Flashes of the moments he'd enjoyed most assaulted his mind...

**~*/:****FLASHBACK****:/*~**

_**In front the Kain mansion...**_

_"Just drop me off at the gate Senri. I'll walk in," Kain said to Shiki Senri as they drove toward the Akatsuki mansion._

_It had been one hell of a day at the park, Kain mused contentedly. "It isn't a problem Akatsuki, I can just-'' Shiki started._

_"No, no it's fine," Kain interrupted, his smooth, gentle tone telling Shiki it was nothing personal. "I just wanna walk through the woods, that's all," Kain reassured as he opened the car door to get out. "I haven't graced them with my presence in a while," he joked lightly, his voice alight with wry humour. With an amused snort, Shiki nodded understandably as he turned back to the wheel. Overall, despite the tedium of Aido's demand that they try every ride; it had been a very fulfilling day._

_**Earlier that day...**_

_He, Kaname, Senri, Rima, Ruka and Aido had decided to spend the day at the amusement park. To be honest, that wasn't true (-_-'). They'd all been annoyed to the point of intolerability, by Aido of course, until they finally caved and were practically dragged to the park by said tyrant. _

_Kain had been surprised that Kaname-sama had actually joined them. The pureblood almost never took part in such obvious frivolity. He normally preferred pleasures of a more subtle, articulate type, like chess or art, but Kain was secretly glad that Kaname had finally taken some time off to enjoy himself. It was refreshing to see the pureblood like this- hair flying, eyes widened slightly and filled with a certain measure of happy exhilaration as the ride moved at breakneck speeds. Kain chuckled softly to himself, how his cousin had actually managed to persuade the pureblood to board the roller coaster was beyond him. _

_"AHHHHHHHhhhhhmmmph," the startled, albeit subdued scream came from the purebloods mouth as the ride lurched downward into a series of stomach twisting, upside down loops. Kain barely managed to choke back his laughter as he heard Kaname's muffled scream, before the pureblood caught himself and schooled his features - only to lose himself once more as the ride dropped again. Though Kain was trapped in a similar state of exhilaration, beside him, his master's antics proved to be even more entertaining. As Kaname's hand clutched desperately to his pants leg, Kain had to turn his head away so the pureblood wouldn't see his rapidly blooming grin and laughing eyes. As a matter of fact, he was having one hell of a time trying to hide his outright laughter at seeing Kaname trying to remain collected on a rollercoaster ride of all things...and failing miserably._

_After at least twelve more different rides, and what Kain had counted as a hundred and three boxes of Choco chips later, Aido was finally at a 'relatively' satisfied point *_*. It was only Kaname's intervention and the closing of the park itself that finally saved them all from Hanabusa's erratic tendencies. Kain lips twitched slightly at the thought of even the park refusing to be recipient of Aido's tenacity a minute longer._

_**Back in front the Mansion...**_

_Normally they would have all gotten out to say Hello, but seeing as Aido had thoroughly wiped them all out, said culprit fast asleep on Rima's lap, Kain had to settle for murmured 'Byes' and promises of 'See you later' from the others. As Kaname reached to close the car door, he looked up at Kain and said, "Have a nice evening, I'll see you back at the academy later." Being the ever polite noble he was, he added with a smile, "And tell your parents we said Hi." _

_Kain's eyes softened as he looked towards the pureblood, his head nodding in acknowledgement of Kaname's words. The car door finally closed and Kain stood in the driveway as he watched them drive away, a small smile tugging at his lips. The high wind tussled his hair almost playfully as he stood there. _

Thinking back on it now, that was probably why he hadn't smelt their blood long before he had. And he knew they couldn't just ignore what happened...

...

"Not this time," he whispered hoarsely, the anguish and guilt in his voice shockingly raw even to his parents. His parents, who were the only ones allowed to see the real Kain Akatsuki; the only ones he let past that cold, emotionless facade he so gracefully presented to all else.

In the back of his mind, a little voice made itself heard, '_Liar_' it whispered. Kain bowed his head even lower, almost as if he was being weighted down by the accusation in that single word. The truth was, he still held back, even around his parents. He was afraid; afraid that if they saw how utterly fractured he was inside, they'd break too.

_'And you won't have anyone left to build you up again,'_ that little voice finished callously. His fists clenched even tighter, because he knew it was the truth, no point lying to everyone else _and_ to himself as well.

With their keen vampiric senses, Kain's parents heard his soft whisper clearly enough. Their ears pushed the continuous patter of the heavy rain and peels of distant thunder to mere background noise.

"It'll be fine baby boy, we'll get through this," Saitou said huskily, his throat still sore from screaming.

"Maruel and Jasdevi will adjust your seal and," he paused, gathering his thoughts, "and we'll go back to normal," Saitou continued desperately, trying to convince both himself and his family of this. He wished Akatsuki would let them see his face, but deep down he was still reluctant to see what he would witness in his son's eyes. Regardless, he got his wish though, and his heart plummeted as the teen turned.

"Fixing my seals won't change ANYTHING!" Kain spat resentfully. Anger flaring at his father's words. '_Did he really think that it would be so simple?_' He wondered incredulously.

"You can't just shove what happened in the back of your mind and pretend like it was nothing!" He yelled angrily, voice trembling with quelled emotion.

As he spoke he let his father see the sprawling web like cracks rapidly ensnaring his soul; he let him see the fragility of the glass inevitably being swallowed by the cracks.

A cold hand wrapped brutally around Saitou's heart. His knees threatened to buckle as he finally looked into his son's eyes. All the heart rending grief and torment Kain had hidden so desperately stared mercilessly back at him.

And that's what scared him most. Seeing his son's pain so unbound.

Kain thought they didn't know, but what kind of parents would they be if they didn't? They had known since Kain was nine years old that he still held back a fair portion of his emotions from them. The little tyke had gotten sick and refused to admit how horribly he really felt; out of fear for _them_ worrying too much! Saitou still marvelled at the thought even after all these years. And now to see his son's emotions with such clarity, it was overwhelming; _immensely_ overwhelming in what it meant and Saitou could already feel himself falling to pieces in its wake.

For his Baby Boy to be so raw, it showed how close he really was to breaking.

His son's harsh voice snapped Saitou from his despairing thoughts.

"What would have happened if I had come home a couple minutes later huh! Huh!" Kain demanded harshly. His voice took on a vicious tone at the denial he realised his parents were trying to blind themselves with, but not this time, he wouldn't let them!

He didn't even wait for either of his parents to answer his question, rhetorical as it was.

"You would've DIED!" He screamed ruthlessly, ignoring the violent winch that shook his mother as he spoke.

"My power would have RIPPED YOU BOTH TO PIECES!," He screamed bitterly.

Kain raised his hand and threaded it tightly into his hair, tugging savagely at the dripping locks. '_His_ power,' he thought desolately, the guilt clawing forth once more.

Peering into his mothers dulled, weary eyes, he saw her grudging acceptance of his words. They couldn't just sweep this one under the rug.

"Not this time," he whispered. His voice fizzed out and became hoarse as the tears he'd stubbornly been denying finally fell.

...

Not this time. They all knew it.

'_Hell,_' Saitou thought bitterly. He was still wearing the proof of it morbidly stained into his clothes. He was most thoroughly drenched, but not even the battering rain had been enough to fully wash away the accursed remnants of fresh, clotted blood. So vast in its quantity, that once crisp, white linen emerged a daunting crimson.

He remembered how the blood had been forced through his very pores as Kain's power racked through his body, setting his veins alight with a scorching heat; the likes of which wrought an agony so mind boggling he couldn't even scream.

Aya had screamed though; and he swore his pain had tripled. To have had to helplessly watch his love suffer like that... It had scarred him. He knew his wife's screams would haunt him for many years to come, along with the outcome of this night. Whatever it may be.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^! **

**Oh Yeah! I have no clue what Kain's parents' real names are so... if anyone knows just drop a comment or PM me k? =}**

**Anyhu, Until my next update (Which I will make a point not to tell you(-_-') **

**Bye Bye 4 now ^_^**


	2. Ch 1: Dont let the bed bugs bite

**Disclaimer: You're an ass if I have to tell you that some of the cannon in here aint mine *_***

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Dont Let the Bed Bugs Bite...**

_A musky, earthen scent stung at Kain__'__s nostrils. He rubbed his nose in annoyance and turned on his side to try and get comfortable on what seemed to be hard ground. ' The hard ground?' he wondered subconciously. It only then registered in his sleep addled mind that he was outside. _

'_How__'__d I get outside?__'__ He asked himself in confusion. He turned and lay on his back, and squirmed as he felt the slimy quality of the dirt against his skin._

_He opened his eyes; blinking a few times to rid himself of their gritty feeling, and meet the inky black mass of the night sky. No stars were visible, he noticed, as he cautiously rose from the cold, damp ground. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as surveyed the dark landscape before him. _

'_Where the hell am I?__'__ he wondered in bafflement. _

_He was standing in the middle of a dark forest, and even with his enhanced sight, he could see no end to the bottomless darkness enveloping him from all sides. White mist hovered above the mossy ground; it eerily billowed outwards and twirled dauntingly around massive tree roots. Kain craned his neck upward to look at the gigantic trees, they loomed menacingly over him and their gnarled, black barked limbs looked like spidery fingers reaching sinisterly towards him. __His head was lowered as he continued to take in the landscape surrounding him. He already knew he couldn't be anywhere near his home or even the Academy, for the land around them looked nothing like this..._

_His stomach bottomed out as he realized this was another one of his nightmares._

_Close to him, a sound strangely akin to that which a long coat made as it dragged over dried leaves drew his attention to the ground. He looked down to see dried, withered leaves collecting at his feet. He thought nothing of it at first, until he realized the leaves were actually sliding towards him!_

''_What the hell?__''__ he yelled in shock as he watched them collect around his feet into a circular mound. The sound of his voice shattering the unnatural silence was unsettling, but the resonance of the noise the leaves made as they moved unsettled him even more. They were just leaves after all, but this silence... It was just wrong, especially in a forest. _

_Utter silence._

_Not a single sound; no soft fluttering of a night birds wings, no lone wolf__'__s mournful howl, no chirping crickets, nothing. He wrapped his arms around his naked torso. Despite only donning sweat pants, he was glad he at least had something to cover his body, but still...he felt oddly violated. He didn__'__t like the way this place__'__s malicious aura was pressing against him. It was almost solid, and as it lingered, his senses were stifled and the pressure was making it harder to breathe. _

_Suddenly the aura spiralled to a crushing intensity. The force of it caused Kain to drop to his knees and his breathing became laboured. His pulse drummed loudly in his ears and his pupils dilated as the fear he__'__d become all too familiar with in these dreams flooded his senses__. His body broke out into a cold sweat and he started shaking._

''_What the hell is this!__''__ Kain choked out in horror. A dull ache began to spread throughout his body. It didn't hurt, but he wondered how long that would last..._

_He unsteadily tried to get to his feet, only to be blinded as a sharp pain shot through his head. Kain clutched at his skull and grinded his teeth as the pain doubled. It spread throughout his body like a fluctuating wave, and long agonized screams tore from his lips as the pain surpassed the level in which he could think clearly. _

_As would have been expected, his screams did not echo through the forest. They were sucked into the black aura surrounding the area where he lay. It poured out from the land and thickened in the atmosphere like black smoke; snaking erratically in and out of visibility as it shifted from plain to plain. Every time the tips of those wispy tendrils ghosted over hi__s flesh, the pain spiked...and as the aura kept dragging his cries between plains, the forest was soon filled by the glorious notes of a grand concerto. The litany of Kain__'__s spliced screams at its crux. The more he screamed, the more that unending symphony was fed by the notes bled from his unwilling lips. It carved them into his mind, as a composer would onto a sheet. _

_In his distress, Kain began to violently rip the hair from his scalp and the thick clumps of orange tresses with bits of flesh attached at the end collected gruesomely between his fingers. On his face, his nails dug deep tracks into the sides of his cheeks, but he didn't notice. Such was the pain wrought upon his body that he couldn't even feel the damage his own hands were inflicting._

_Abruptly it all stopped. _

_The black aura surrounding him..._

_the pain..._

_the warped melody of his screams..._

_It was all just gone. _

_Utterly and completely, gone. _

_Kain was left shivering and confused, yet relieved, that the pain had finally left him. He laid there, his chest heaving with harsh breaths as he tried to calm himself. But his relief was fleeting and it quickly left him. _

'_It can__'__t just be gone like that! Something else is coming...__'__ he thought forebodingly. A swinging pendulum suddenly flashed into his mind's eye, but the image fled just as quickly as it had come. _

_The pain in his face and scalp finally registered as Kain shakily raised himself into a sitting position, placing his left hand behind him for support. He idly noticed the crunch of dried leaves between his fingers, 'and something soft?' he wondered in confusion. When he raised his hand to inspect them, the soreness around his temples and cheeks suddenly dawned on him. _

_He had been clawing rather savagely at his face and hair. His nose wrinkled at the smell of his raw flesh, and his lips curled in distaste as he flicked off the sticky clumps of bloodied hair and mushy pieces of flesh caught between his nails and fingers. _

_Once again, he marvelled at how real it all seemed. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the agony he__'__d just endured... How could a dream hurt so much? Why was this happening to him? Why couldn__'__t he just wake up all ready damnit! _

_With soft groan of trepidation, Kain distractedly rubbed at the sore spots on his cheeks. The cuts there had already healed and tendrils of silky orange hair had begun to fall artistically over his forehead as they re-grew to fill the areas he had ripped them from. When hi__s hand met the sticky remnants of the blood on his cheeks, he used the back of it to wipe the it away. _

_He suddenly realized something. His blood was still flowing from somewhere. _

'_But where?' he wondered in confusion. All the cuts he had were already healed. As his panic rose, Kain__'__s forehead was marred with a deep frown. His hands searched his face anxiously for the source of blood. Finally finding it, his fingers traced the rims of his eyes tentatively._

'_Tears of blood...__'__ He thought uncomprehendingly. _

''_Tears of blood!__''__ he screeched hoarsely as it finally dawned on his bewildered mind that he was crying blood._

'' _Wha... What the fuck!__''__ He stuttered in horrified disbelief. _

''_What is this!__''__ he screamed as he wiped frantically at the red trails running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. He let out a moaning whimper of distress as he continued to wipe desperately at the blood streaming from his eyes. It was increasing at an alarming rate._

_Kain__'__s head snapped up and his plight was momentarily forgotten as splintered bars of red light suddenly burst through the trees. The light cut through the all consuming darkness bequeathing the forest around him in such fathomless depths, as it moved across the land like a haunting memory._

_The presence of light was meant to be a welcomed friend in the dark, but Kain__'__s heart sunk in dread at the presence of this one. He pulse sped up and thundered erratically in his ears as he whirled around to find the source from whence the light poured. In his mind__'__s eye, that swinging pendulum loomed over him once more. He watched it move…_

_Left. Right. Left. Right. Left- _

_Suddenly the clock__'__s glass face violently exploded into a shower of bloodied shards. _

_The pendulum hung frozen mid swing... a single drop of blood running down its surface... _

_Kain eyes found what they had been seeking..._

_..._

With a terrified scream lodged in his throat, Kain Akatsuki burst from beneath the sheets of his bed at Cross Academy. He looked around his room frantically for red light, before he remembered it was only a dream. He raised trembling hands and wiped them across his sweaty face. His whole body was drenched with sweat, and his chest heaved as he drew in ragged breaths. His eyes were widened slightly; the pupils dilated until only thin rings of colour were visible around them. As his pulse finally slowed, Kain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Luckily, some part of him had stopped his scream from emerging; he was thankful, because he _did not_ want to explain to Kaname and the others that he was having nightmares. He surmised they would soon find out that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in three weeks...and more questions would only come...

''_Rhaich...__''_ He whispered in frustration as he dropped back between his pillows. Kain didn't even realize he had slipped into his first tongue in his distress. He was still sweaty and the pillow cases stuck uncomfortably to his back, so he swung his long legs over the side of the bed to get up, but found he couldn't. Frowning, he looked down at the cause; the sheets were wrapped tightly around his thighs and torso. It took him a while to untangle himself, but he managed eventually. He stood and walked quietly to the window, fitting his long frame into the sill and raising his knees to his chest. He rested his right cheek against them as he gazed unseeingly through his bedroom window.

He pondered over everything he had just experienced in his dream. It had felt so _real_...

The fear, that aura and the pain...

'_Christ,__'_ he thought disconcertedly; he could _feel_ the residual pain and stiffness in his muscles. '_Could it be from the dream? Was that even possible?'_ He quickly moved on to another thought, he _did not_ want to go into the logistics of a person's dreamscape spilling into reality right now. He reflected on how that aura had swallowed his screams; spitting them back into the atmosphere around him like a spliced melody. _'It had been shifting between plains!'_ Kain realized in amazement. But the grandeur of the discovery was tempered seeing as it was still only a dream.

And that light... where had it come from? And why did he react like that to it? It had been as if his mind and body had responded on an instinctual basis when it appeared; as if he knew, yet didn't, that is was something terrible. Strangely enough, he remembered everything else vividly, but he couldn't remember what he had seen when he found where that light had come from.

'_Enough of that,'_ Kain decided warily. He shook the last vestiges of the dream from his mind and he sighed again. As his mind cleared, he began to admire the view he'd been sightlessly staring at in his musings.

Regardless of season or time of day, the grounds of the Cross Academy were always a beautiful sight to behold. The gently sloping land before him should have calmed his agitation, but it didn't help at all. The silvery glow illuminating his body told him the moon was framed in the window parallel to the one he occupied. He refrained from looking at the moon these days, every time he looked at it his spirit would stir in unrest... _'That was another thing he had to address...eventually'_ he thought wearily. Sighing again, he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

Kain started slightly as a warm presence wrapped around his mind. He gave in to it when he realized it was only his Guardian. Though he basked in Maruel's loving presence, it did not sooth his troubles. He looked up as he felt Maruel's presence draw nearer.

The man soundlessly landed into a crouching position atop the balcony rails. His unadorned light grey robes fluttered gently in the breeze and his dark, waist length hair billowed about his face. Even in his simple attire, he had a regal air about him, and accompanied by his stunning looks, Kain knew Maruel would easily fit in amongst a group of purebloods like the Kuran royals. When those piercing silver eyes met his reddish-brown ones, Kain could tell the guardian was skimming through his memory of the dream, a shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

...

A deep frown etched itself onto Maruel's forehead as he brushed against his young charge's mind. He examined Kain's memory of the nightmare and his frown only deepened when he saw the level of pain the boy had endured, not to mention those strange happenings...

Knowing his the child's heritage, he quickly dismissed the idea of this merely being a normal dream. He carefully inspected an image of Kain's bleeding eyes, _'B__lood tears were a sign of __Nosta en Belryg,' _he thought grimly. Normal _Rauko _activity never affected Kain to this extent; the boy was exhausted from lack of sleep and he looked dead on his feet. Dark circles were hard enough to develop on a vampire, but Kain had them. Maruel stored Kain's memory of the dream in his mind for later reviewing; right now he needed to tend to his charge. As he sent another soothing wave of love and warmth through their mind link, Maruel hopped from the rails and motioned for Kain to unlock the balcony doors.

Kain uncurled himself from the window and moved to open the doors. He wasn't really worried about Aido or the others walking in, because he knew Maruel only came when there was no threat of interruption.

Now that they were closer, Maruel noted the unhealthy change in Kain's normally sun kissed colour, and sadness filled his heart.

''_Muinë hína, nwalyan len__''_ the Guardian said softly as he reached to run his hand through Kain's soft tresses. Kain leaned into the touch, and despite the meaning of the words, he relished the sound of the man's melodious voice washing over him in the language.

Maruel frowned at Kain's downcast eyes; the _ai er_ was hiding from him, he realized. His charge was exceptionally gifted at keeping his emotions concealed, but the truth always dwelled in plain sight. It was hard to see, but still there. He was one of the few who could see past Kain's mask, and _see _he would.

''_Ani tíra Amiteal__''_ He commanded softly. When Kain obeyed, somewhat reluctantly, Maruel found exactly what he had been expecting; he saw the turbulence of the soul within.

''_Tolo hí __''_He said softly, and as Kain complied, Maruel wrapped his arm around Kain's waist and pulled the boy to him; guiding their foreheads together in a gesture of comfort.

''Why do I dream these things Ruel?'' Kain asked quietly. His wariness had dulled the normally bright, rustic colour of his eyes.

''_A man theled?__''_he asked softly as he pressed farther into his Guardian's warmth. His voice took on a completely different timber as he transferred to the language he was more familiar with.

Knowing he could give no answer, Maruel looked into the worn eyes before him and did what was necessary to banish that haunted look from his charge's face. He leaned forward and captured Kain's lips in a deep yet gentle kiss. Kain's lips parted willingly for him, and Maruel passionately explored the warm cavern presented to him. His tongue firmly stroked against Kain's as he grasped the back of the young one's head and tilted it sideways to get better access.

Their kiss was by no means sexual. It was purely a means by which Maruel used to convey love, comfort and support when he knew words would not do. He surmised he was successful when Kain's body melted against his; all he needed now was the confirmation. As the kiss ended, Maruel placed one last lingering kiss at the corner of Kain's lips, and Kain returned the gesture in kind; silently expressing his thanks and telling Maruel he was alright now.

While the kiss was that only of comfort, it still drew a blush to Kain's cheeks and he shyly looked away from his Guardians eyes. That had been exactly what Maruel was waiting for and he let out an amused laugh at the sight of his blushing charge. He grabbed Kain's hand and led him back to the bed. He planned on making sure Kain slept straight till tonight. A glance quick glance at the clock on Kain's bureau told him it was 3:40 am. Maruel crept into Kain's bed. When he got into a comfortable position, he spread his legs and motioned for Kain to move between.

''_Tolo hí __'' _He commanded softly once more.

Kain obeyed silently and crawled on hands and knees between the guardian's legs. He let out a contented sigh as he laid his cheek against Maruel's chest and wrapped his arms around the man's torso. A frown wrinkled his brow when he felt Maruel's hip bone digging uncomfortably into his groin. Kain raised his lower body and momentarily unclasped his arms from around Maruel's back to grasp the guardian's hips. He shifted the man's hips to the side and then spread his legs a bit more to get comfy.

'_There!__'_ He thought with satisfaction; a little smile of contentment on lips. He then crawled unabashedly atop his guardian and placed his right leg over Maruel's left one; quite thoroughly wrapping himself around the man.

During all this 'adjusting', an amused smile had spread across Maruel's face. He lightly chuckled at the fact that Kain had even thrown in a little _pat,_ as he would do a common pillow! One who didn't know the _real_ Kain would never expect such antics from him, but Maruel knew _exactly_ how alike Kain was to his eccentric cousin Hanabusa. His smile widened at the fact that a piece of furniture would surely 'accost' him if he ever said such within Kain's earshot. He idly continued to comb his hands through Kain soft locks, and the motion slowly lulled the _ai er_ to sleep.

Maruel allowed his thoughts to go back to his earlier musings. Kain should _not_ be dreaming of such dark things. _'That black aura, it had...'_ he paused to confer with the logs of Kain's dream stored in his mind, _'...it had absorbed Kain fear and pain through his screams! Just like the ones formed around __Mor Annon__!'_ Maruel's unease increased at the thought, but he quickly calmed himself knowing that Kain would sense his emotions in his sleep.

What perplexed Maruel most though, was the fact that Kain knew absolutely _nothing_ about the Black Gates _nor_ the properties of the aura generated when they appeared. _'Then how in the name of Gαəα was he dreaming about them!'_ the guardian wondered baffled. He reached gently into Kain's mind once more just to reinforce that Kain indeed knew nothing about the _Mor Annon_.

He and Jasdevi were going to have a serious talk about this. One way or another, these dreams had to stop. How? He had no clue, but after tonight he realized that they were _physically_ hurting Kain in reality, and it _had_ to stop. After he placed a light kiss at Kain's temple, Maruel laid his cheek against the boys soft hair and whispered one last thing. To arouse their _templa, _he let a tiny rivulet of his power trickle into his words; his voice took on an otherworldly resonance as he spoke...

''_Márë olori...__''_

* * *

**Author's Note**

I posted some story info on my profile, SO READ IT! Cause I only put it there for you -_-, who the hell else?

**Translations of Foreign words used.**

_Rhaich_– Damn it! Or Curses! In Sindarin.

_Muinë hína, nwalyan len_ - Young one, I feel sad for you, or Young one I hurt for you, in Quenya.

_Ani tíra Amiteal_- Look at me in Sindarin. NB: Amiteal is Kain's real name. Which I'll explain about ... some time lol

_Tolo hí _- Come here in Sindarin

_Nosta en Belryg __–_ The birth of Belryg, which is the plural for Balrog in Sindarin. Lord of The Rings fans should know about it ^_^. Balrog translates roughly to Demon of Might in English. It's completely separate from lesser demons like Sloths, Gluttons, Prides etc etc, in my fic. The demons named after the Seven Sins are adopted from Greek mythology and Devil May Cry demonology. That'll come in later.

_Rauko __–_Demon in Sindarin

_A man theled?_ – For what purpose? In Sindarin

_Mor Annon__–_Black Gates. That wasn't what I was going for but hey, I coudnt find the translation for Hell Gates.

_ai er __–_Little one in Sindarin. Maruel is ageless so to speak, so he has the right to call Kain that.

_Templa _- magic, in Sindarin.

_Márë olori _– Sweet dreams in Quenya

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chappie, more will come soon! AND DONT YOU DARE SUBCRIBE OR FAVOURITE MY STORY WITHOUT FUCKING REVIEWING!**

**hmmmmm ^_^ Muahh *kisses***

**Bye Bye! & Thanks for reading! **

**AND REVIEWWWWWW tehehe :P**


	3. Ch 2: The Pervert

Soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay TT^TT... Well actually Im not -_-'. Im just a terrible person *sigh*

I really cant give any excuse cause I was just being ...lazy. Well, most of the time lol. School actually is bussing my brain rite now lol AND Im sickly. I was seriously thinking of just abandoning this but...then I got to thinking, if I was a reader and I was reading this... and the author told me dat sorta bullshit...

*_* It would suffice to say that I would have left a VERY long, VERY nasty review cussing dem out -.-

Sooo... I will continue writing lol... well not technically cause I had this written since last year but just didnt post it. Yes, guilty as charged *sniff* so sorry TT^TT

Hmmmm and I see alot of you bastards favouriting and not reviewing ...HPMH I aint got nothin' to say, when I hit you with something you'll know =_='

Sooooooooooo I should mention that I have no beta :( So please excuse any mistakes you see, cause this is **unbetaed**.

**Eliad: You're forgeting the disclaimer you asshole-_-'**

**Me: **Why are you so fucking rude! _GOD!_ I was getting round to dat after I was done sucking up! -.-

**...**

**Disclaimer: You're an ass if I have to tell you the canon doesnt belong to me -_-'  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Pervert  
**

''Akatsukiiiiiiiiii,'' Aido Hanabusa whined loudly as he hobbled down the wide, Victorian styled staircase at Cross Academy. With every step he made, his expensive shoes made sharp clicking noises as they collided with the marble steps, but he paid it no heed. Aido was too busy trying to shrug into his white uniform jacket _while_ tying his shoelaces; all without falling face first as he hopped down the stairs. ''Why didn't you wake me up Kaaainnn!'' he complained again; the pitch of his voice climbing as he drug out the 'n' in Kain's name. He was so busy dressing he didn't even realise his cousin was nowhere down stairs.

When Aido suddenly felt Kaname's aura flare in annoyance, he looked up at the pureblood with a sheepish grin, ''Ummm, I really sorry for being late Kaname – sama, but Akatsuki decided to-'' Aido's usual plight to blame his cousin for his deeds was abruptly cut short when the purebloods aura pushed against his lightly. He winced slightly, thinking Kaname was angry at him for being late...again. He had always marvelled at how adept the man was at communicating with subtle flickers in his aura. His thoughts scattered when he felt Kaname's aura flicker again. _' Baka Akatsuki,'_ Aido cursed silently at his cousin, _still _having not realised Kain wasn't there.

''Kain is not here Aido,'' the pureblood intoned curtly in his usual emotionless tenor. He frowned disapprovingly when he saw Aido hopping down the stairs half dressed, carrying on in his mini tirade, his frown only deepened as he realised Kain was not behind his cousin. Akatsuki was never late, and that was something Kaname always respected. Kain normally woke Aido to make sure the blond was ready in fifteen minutes instead of an hour; of course with himself already being dressed.

Kaname sighed inwardly, no doubt a tedious task, which Kain had no right doing but... Aido was just so frustratingly irresponsible sometimes... But even so, Kain never let his cousin make him this late before and the fact that he hadn't even woken Aido...

Hanabusa's eyes widened in surprise and he whirled around to look for his cousin. ''He...he's not here?'' He stammered in surprise. He'd thought Kain would have been downstairs already! _'What the hell!_' Aido was snapped from his dumbstruck stupor by Kaname's elegant voice.

''Ichijo,'' the pureblood called softly.

''Hai, Kaname – sama,'' Ichijo Takuma answered as he stepped up to the pureblood's side. He already knew what Kaname wanted, but he still waited respectfully for the man to continue.

''Go upstairs and check on Kain for me,'' Kaname said smoothly.

''Hai,'' Ichijo said with a small nod as he turned to go up the stairs.

Ichijo knew the pureblood well enough to know that the slight, almost nonexistent crease between Kaname's brow was the closest he would get to a frown. He could tell Kaname was just as puzzled as he when he realised Akatsuki was indeed absent from Aido's side. He didn't know Akatsuki that well, _'Heck,'_ he doubted even Aido knew what was behind that unfeeling mask Kain always wore; one thing he did know however, was that Kain was a very _precise_ individual, and he regarded time highly.

In fact, many of the arguments Akatsuki and Aido had over the years were often about either Hanabusa's immaturity or his tardiness. He knew it took _a lot_ to take care of Aido day in and day out, yet Kain still remained perfectly calm and collected, not a single crack...

Even when the man argued with Aido, his expression never changed, nor did the tone of his voice for that matter. It always made Ichijo wonder what Kain would be like if he was angry. Like really, _really_ _angry_. _'I mean, how can a person NEVER lose their temper even once?' _He wondered perplexed, and not the first time. That time with Kiryuu didn't count cause all Kain did was burn the bushes behind them..._ 'Even Kaname has lost it once or twice, but Kain...' _

Ichijo continued to mull over the epiphany that was Kain Akatsuki as he moved gracefully up the stairs and towards his room. When he reached Akatsuki's door he stopped silently. He knocked and called lightly through the door...

''Akatsuki-san, are you ready?'' He waited patiently for a while...

A frown drew his brows together; he couldn't hear anything inside... ''Akatsuki?'' He called again uncertainly.

Surely Kain couldn't have snuck out! Nor could he _possibly_ still be sleeping! That was so...Hanabusa! And most certainly unlike any behaviour Kain had ever displayed... ummm, well, without Hanabusa's influence *_*. Ichijo reached for the doorknob and turned it. He creased the door open and called Kain's name softly into the silence. Hearing no response yet again, he finally opened the door and slipped inside.

As Ichijo walked in, his eyes were immediately drawn to the figure on the bed. At first his eyes were still reeling from the shock of it, so he didn't even register what he was seeing. But when he did, his inner pervert stirred and his jaw dropped to the floor, sat back and crossed its legs o_O. A blush stained his cheeks and a small trickle of blood ran from his nose as he took in the scandalous sight Kain unknowingly presented...

The moonlight shining through the room's eastern window illuminated Kain's flawless, sun kissed skin, and bathed him in an ethereal light that enhanced his natural beauty. Kain's hair was completely pushed back from his forehead; and the transformation it had on his face shocked Ichijo, it was like he was looking at a totally different person! And for the first time that emotionless mask Kain always garnered was nowhere in sight... Ichijo momentarily found himself floored by Kain's... unveiled beauty for the lack of a better word.

Kain had switched around so his head lay at the foot of the bed and his left hand was curled beneath the pillow supporting his head. The rest of his body was sprawled across the length of the King sized bed with the sheets scantily shielding his lower body. Ichijo's eyes seemed to have mind of their own, for even as his mind told him not to look, his eyes followed the length of Kain's form regardless. They lingered on the creamy flesh of his exposed neck for a minute then trailed down the curve of Kain's broad, muscular back.

*_* Ichijo stiffened in horror as Kain stirred._ 'Shit! __He's gonna catch me ogling him O_O!'_ He screamed inwardly as he looked around in dismay; frantically searching for some place to hide. _'The closet!'_ He thought in triumph... but... but his feet wouldn't move!' _'The bastards,'_ he cursed silently at them...

He watched with growing mortification as a sleepy frown creased Kain's forehead...

'Hmmmmmmm,' Kain let out a throaty moan as grinded his morning erection into the bed. He didn't want to get up to pee damn it! He whined in annoyance as he raised his right leg and pressed down harder into the bed; trying to subdue his need to go to the bathroom. A soft hiss of fell from his lips as a spike of pleasure ran down his spine at the action, but he ignored it.

Kain was still blissfully unaware of the time _and_ the fact that Ichijo was going to lose half the blood in his body if he kept up with his antics. When Kain had raised his leg, the sheet hiding his behind had slipped down...

''Holy shi-!'' Ichijo gasped softly as his eyes glued to Kain's now exposed butt. _'Where the heck had Kain been hiding THAT!'_ Ichijo wondered dizzily. So taken was he with Kain's butt, he failed to realise his gasp may have given him away...

_'In all my life...'_ Ichijo thought spellbound, _'I have NEVER_ _seen a more illegal piece of ass o_O'. _

_'He should be locked up!' _Ichijo thought as he stared unabashedly at Kain's _healthy_ supply of behind. Kain only unknowingly reeled Ichijo farther into his spell with the grinding motion of his hips.

Ichijo was snapped back to reality when he heard Kain...whine? *_*. Kain didn't whine! Ichijo looked on with growing interest/horror as the figure on the bed partially woke.

''Nooooooooooo...'' Kain whined softly in frustration as he reluctantly raised himself to a kneeling position. _'Awww,'_ Ichijo mused in delight, hearts shining in his eyes, _'Kain looks so adorable with that little pout!'_ He thought, mesmerised; his horror at being caught ogling was long forgotten...

''I don't wanna pee, I wanna sleep damn it!'' Kain complained softly once more; he tilted his head to the side cutely as he spoke. Ichijo stood there in absolute shock; he had never seen Kain like this! But then Kain...

Ichijo's eyes widened to heights thought impossible and he fell backwards from the power of the jet stream of blood shooting from his nose...

Kain reached between his legs and grasped the root of his morning wood between his thumb and forefinger; raising it above the sheets (to Ichijo's eyes) and squeezed firmly. He was exhausted and he just couldn't bear getting out of bed to go to the bathroom, so he used that little age old trick all men used to stem their 'flow'.

Ichijo's presence in his room finally catalogued in Kain's sleep fogged mind when he heard a loud crash. He jumped slightly at the sound. ''Wha-?'' He began, but stopped abruptly when he looked around to see Ichijo sprawled on the floor in front his bureau! With... with a nosebleed? Kain wondered in confusion. Kain climbed reluctantly from the warm sheets and made his way to the man's side; completely 'oblivious' to his nakedness and its effect on Ichijo.

''Ichijo-san?'' Kain questioned worriedly as he moved to Ichijo's side, peering into the man's unfocused, starry eyes. ''Ichijo-san!'' He tried louder this time.

''Are you alright Ichijo?'' Kain asked worried, dropping the honorific altogether as he placed a steadying hand on Ichijo's shoulder. Kain fought to keep the smile from his lips...

''Ichi-'' Kain started again, but was thrown back as Ichijo bounded out of his grasp and plastered himself against the wall. Ichijo's mouth hung open and drool ran down the corner of it *¬*. His breaths came out in harsh pants as he stared with growing panic at Kain's buck naked, sprawled, OPEN LEGGED figure. O_O _'What the fuck was Kain playing at walking up to HIM like THAT!'_

'_Fugdgery!'_ Ichijo thought in full out panic mode. His inner pervert was SERIOUSLY threatening to do something bad...

He was Vice President of the Moon Dorms damn it! He couldn't be found out now!

''Ichijo, wha-'' Kain started again, but then he 'realised' the state in which he was talking to his classmate in. ''Oops,'' Kain said softly putting on an innocent face. He shyly bit his lips and lowered his head as he placed his hands between his legs; slowly drawing his knees together. A blush spread across his cheeks and...

'Sweet Jesus,' Ichijo whimpered, Kain blushed around his _hips_ too! *¬* (drool). He had to get out...NOW!

Kain was left sitting on his bedroom floor with a wide smirk on his face as Ichijo bolted for the door in a flurry of white cloth and nosebleeds.

Ichijo suddenly stopped and turned back to Kain... '' Kaname-sama told me to check on you,'' he said softly, he paused for a minute unsure...His eyes loomed downward again but he resolutely ignored the temptation as his face turned serious, ''Should I tell him your not coming to class?'' he asked carefully, slightly frowning. Was Kain ill or something? He didnt look it.

Kain heard Ichijo's question but he didn't answer immediately. He rose gracefully to his feet and turned his head to look at Ichijo; nakedness forgotten. The Vice President was struck; momentarily lost in the raging emotions in Kain's eyes before Kain swiftly buried them; flawlessly emplacing that stoical, expressionless mask. Not a single trace of the profound pain or wariness Ichijo had glimpsed was visible. _Wha the..? ...Damn,' _Ichijo marvelled, he had to admit, Kain Akatsuki was indeed master of the masquerade; not even Kaname had perfected the art to this extent...

'_Why was Akatsuki hurting like that?'_ he pondered uneasily, but what bothered him most was,_ 'Why hadn't anyone noticed it before? Had no one actually taken the time to truly get to know this man? He, Ichijo himself included?_ He wondered distantly, but he kept it from showing on his face.

He wouldn't go to class tonight, Kain decided. He wasn't sure he could fall into play as well as he usually could tonight, he wasn't sure he could wear that facade as convincingly either... Not when he felt so... _drained_. He knew from the feathery sensation across the back of his head that Maruel had used _templa_ to help him sleep soundly, for that he was he was thankful. After three weeks of disturbed sleep he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He could feel his warring emotions threatening to drag him under... and he almost..._almost_ let them, but then he remembered Ichijo. Kain quickly shoved his emotions aside and settled back into what he hoped was his usual impassive demeanour.

''Yes,'' Kain answered shortly, ''tell him I won't be attending class tonight,'' he finished curtly, giving Ichijo any explanation.

The tone of Kain's voice alone stopped Ichijo from asking any questions. It was just... cold and _hard_. Completely different from the calm, soothing tones Kain usually used.

After the words had left his mouth, Kain turned fully to Ichijo, blinding the poor man with a full on frontal. He took a step forward, then paused briefly and took another. He continued to stalk silently towards Ichijo, causing the man to stiffen suspiciously.

Ichijo frowned as Kain continued slowly towards him. ''Akatsuki-san,'' Ichijo started. The room had suddenly become very crowded. ''What are you doing, Akatsuki-san?'' Ichijo asked uncertainly. He swallowed nervously when Kain remained silent. Why was Kain looking at him like _that_? Like he was some sort of..._ food_... The thought compelled Ichijo take a cautious step back from Kain's approaching figure. _'Albeit nude one,'_ he reminded himself with a blush.

There were about twelve paces in between the two now. Ichijo stepped back. Kain stepped forward. Ichijo stepped back again, swerving to the left, but Kain only continued to chase his steps...

Okay..._now_ he was starting to panic o_O. _'Did Kain want to bite him!'_ Ichijo wondered in shock, he looked into Kain's eyes and his breath caught in his throat...

'_That's it,'_ Kain thought mischievously, seeing where his classmate's thoughts were going. He let a hungry smile spread across his lips, allowing his fangs to elongate slightly as he fixed Ichijo with a heated look.

'_Just a little more...'_

And he backed Ichijo right out his bedroom door.

Kain stood in the doorway with a smug look on his face; eyes shining with delight. A deep chuckle fell from his lips at Ichijo's debauched expression. It was clear he had enjoyed getting under the man's skin like that... And hopefully his little game had distracted wherever Ichijo's thoughts had been going before... He saw the look on the man's face before and Kain knew that even if just a little, he had let something slip...

Ichijo's eyes widened and his blush deepened as he realised what Kain had done. He huffed in embarrassment and sent a hot glare in Kain's direction when he heard him chuckling. For Ichijo, the little 'herding exercise' had been unnerving... and oddly enough, refreshing. _'Not to mention...,' _Ichijo swiftly cut off that train of thought and let out a little innocuous cough.

This was the first time he had actually been able to glean _some_ semblance of the personality behind the mask, and he wanted to see more.

''Akatsukii!'' He scolded in mock anger; his laughing eyes telling Kain he was just teasing, ''If you wanted me to go, all you had to do was SAY so you know!'' he finished playfully as he punched Kain's arm.

Kain good-naturedly grabbed his shoulder, pretending like he was in pain. Knowing well how Ichijo woud react to his next words, a devious smile crossed his lips as he said, ''Well YOU_ were_ the one ogling me for the past ten minutes, weren't cha?'' Ichijo reaction didn't disappoint...

*_* ''W..wha...WHAT!'' Ichijo stuttered as he drew back with a mortified look on his face. _'Oh shit! He knew I was looking!'_ Ichijo thought horrified.

''I..I..I was d..doing no such thing!'' He denied frantically, it didn't even register that he wasnt in the slightest, being convincing. As he looked into Kain's eyes, they seemed to be screaming one thing.

_Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! _

The mantra repeated itself over and over in Ichijo's head and he started to hyperventilate. He had been found out!

_Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!_

In his panic he moaned carelessly, ''But I can't help what I am!''

''And what's that, hmmmm?'' Kain goaded smoothly with a chuckle.

Without thinking, Ichijo blurted, ''A pervert.''

All was silent at Ichijo's declaration. Kain blinked. Ichijo blinked.

*~~~*~~~* Crickets chirping on queue ~~~*~~~*

The silence was suddenly broken as Kain's chuckles blossomed into musical peals of laughter. Ichijo slapped his hand over his mouth with a loud smacking sound when he realised what he'd just said and his eyes widened in muted horror as Kain continued to laugh. But then he registered what he was actually seeing _and_ hearing. Kain was_ laughing_! As in full out, unadulterated laughter! And it was one of the purest, most beautiful things Ichijo had ever heard in his entire life; and the way Kain's face transformed when he laughed... Yeah sure, Kain dropped a few chuckles here and there and gave teasing lopsided grin but never a _real_ smile, or _real_ laughter...

He idly wondered why they weren't privy to Kain's smile more often, but he was glad to have been graced by such a rare display tonight. His thoughts strayed to the reason why Kain seemed so...open tonight and he was brought back to why he was at Kain's door in the first place.

Ichijo cleared his throat loudly as Kain's laughter died down a little and he stood upright. Ichijo's perverted psyche was suddenly reminded of Kain's nakedness... and stare he did. The man was _huge~! O_O _Ichijo's corrupted reverie was broken when Kain's fingers snapped _down where he was looking_ *_*.

''Up here, Ichijo-pervert –san -_-'' Kain said lightly as a blush spread across his hips...

Blood started to drip slowly from Ichijo's nose once more... ''A..Akatsuki-san,'' Ichijo began with a nervous laugh, choosing to studiously ignore the added word in his name, ''Let's just forget about this ne?'' he finished pleadingly.

''Alright Ichijo-san, I'll forget about your *cough cough* _ocular molestation_,'' Kain teased, a smile tugging his lips. Ichijo started to panic but then relaxed when he realised Kain was only teasing again. _'Goodness, if Kaname or the others ever found out what a pervert I am my image is done for!'_ He cautiously looked up and down the corridor to make sure no one had heard Kain's statement...No one was there, _'Thank GOD,'_ he thought as he breathed a sigh of relief.

He let out a shaky laugh and replied, ''H...h..hai, thank you!''

Kain's eyes suddenly glazed over strangely and he seemed as if in some kind of pain. ''Akatsuki-'' Ichijo started worriedly as he stepped forward. He stopped when Kain shrunk away from him harshly.

Abruptly Kain said, ''If Kaname asks, tell him I'm ill.'' Kain made sure he avoided Ichijo's eyes as he spoke.

''But-'' Ichijo started, but Kain had already slammed the door without another word, leaving a startled Ichijo standing there staring at the honey coloured mohogany wood.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Translations**

_Templa _- magic, in Sindarin

Hai - Japanese word for ''Yes''.

Ne (pronounced _neh_) – A Japenese Informal/slang term with many uses. It can mean "right?" or "isn't it" or "hey!" or ''okay?''

* * *

Yes, yes I know its a bit short but hopefully when I start writing again, I'll make each chapter reach the 5000 word mark... hopefully, if my muse isnt a bitch.

**Eliad: You know I'll be a bitch so why are you even mentioning it?**

Me: =_='


End file.
